


Playlist

by althus



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Crack, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 19:58:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13038324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/althus/pseuds/althus
Summary: Kara puts on Lena's most played songs of 2017 much to Lena's mortification.Rated T for explicit lyrics





	Playlist

Lena's lips quirked up into a grin as Kara strolled into her penthouse carrying flour, brown sugar, semi-sweet chocolate, crunchy peanut butter, unsalted butter, eggs, baking powder, baking soda, measuring cups, and a digital scale.

During a previous movie night Kara had noted her jealousy of Lena's stand mixer sitting immaculately on the granite counter top of her kitchen. "I've never actually used it," Lena admitted. "The apartment came furnished with all the appliances and furniture."

Lena couldn't even recall turning on the oven. If she was hungry at home, food delivery from her go-to restaurants was only a few taps away. Lena understood some people cooked because they enjoyed the act, but the Luthor household employed a live-in chef so she never spent much time in the kitchen growing up. In college, Lena had a meal plan and a generous enough cash stipend to never worry about restaurant tabs. Lillian may not have liked Lena, but she wasn't going to let a Luthor be seen eating instant ramen or stove top macaroni and cheese.

"What?! You've got to break your mixer in then. We're baking peanut butter and chocolate chip cookies," Kara declared, which was how the force of nature arrived at Lena's home a week later arms laden with ingredients.

"Do you mind if I put on some music while we bake?" Kara asked as she unpacked her canvas bags on the kitchen island.

Lena unlocked her tablet and handed it over to her friend. "It should already be synced up to the wireless speakers."

While Kara swiped at the device, Lena read over a recipe hand written in Kara's cursive script and began measuring out the dry ingredients into a bowl. She had been researching baking tips before Kara's arrival. It was just like chemistry. Lena Luthor could handle that. She smirked internally. Look at her, baking in her kitchen on a Saturday afternoon with her best friend like a normal person.

Guitar strums piped in through the penthouse sound system.

"You like Angel Olsen too?" Lena asked as she whisked the bowl.

"Hmm? Oh no," Kara replied. "Spotify compiles an annual playlist of what you listened to most over the year, and I put your personal mix on. I've been blasting my own playlist and bringing back all these moods and memories from 2017. I hope you don't mind. I'm curious about what music you like."

"Not at all," Lena said before her mind caught up to what her mouth had agreed to. She didn't even know what songs had made her playlist, though she could hazard some dangerous guesses. With any luck Lena could usher Kara and her cookies out of the apartment before the streaming app revealed anything too ruinous to her reputation.

The song's hook arrived with the singer yelling over a driving guitar and drums:

_Shut up kiss me hold me tight_

_Shut up kiss me hold me tight_

Lena eyed Kara swaying her hips to the tune as the blonde scooped peanut butter and sugar into the stand mixer. By the time the chorus came back around, Kara was singing along. _Shut up kiss me hold me tight_. Lena's chest fluttered as she imagined Kara directing the words towards her.

The next song came on as Lena searched her cabinets for a pair of oven mitts as Kara had forgotten to bring any. A piano plinked away beneath the almost spoken word singing of a female voice. Lena's heart simultaneously dropped into her stomach and jumped into her throat. She had hummed along with the beat too many times to not recognize "Love Song for a Dom Stripper."

_I'm not the type to fall for a stripper_

_But if I did, you know that you'd be it, girl_

Lena noted Kara decidedly wasn't singing along to lyrics about putting twenties into a stripper's boxers. A blush bloomed on her friend's cheeks as she poured vanilla extract and cracked eggs into the mixer. "Here," Kara said as she passed the spatula. "Can you scrape down the sides of the bowl to make sure it all mixes together?"   

Kara averted her eyes and suppressed a laugh as if she had taken part in something risqué. Lena hadn't seen a coy smile like that since her well received attempt to corrupt her college crush after the pair had smuggled a bottle of vodka into their dorm. Maybe today’s situation wasn't a total loss.

The third song ambushed Lena as she poured the flour mixture into the rest of the batter and Kara talked about baking cookies with Eliza and Alex back in Midvale.

_She calls me up on Friday night_

_She says her boyfriend said goodbye_

Fuck Lena's life. Why did Spotify have to recommend this trash song to her after the Daxamite invasion? The ear worm had stayed in Lena's head for months. She couldn't believe "Bestie" was going to be reason she would never be able to show her face in National City again. She made a note to fire off an email to her financial advisor forbidding him in no uncertain terms from participating in the Swedish company's upcoming IPO.

Kara scooped out a generous helping of the finished cookie dough and offered a bite to Lena, but Lena's throat had dried up from the impending chorus.

_She's dancing all on me with her thighs_

_And then I realize_

_I want to fuck fuck fuck my best friend_

That was only a small sampling of the number of "fucks" uttered in the single. The two women stood in silence with the spoon between them as

_What, what, what does she want_

_What, what, you wanna fuck me too_

blared through the apartment. Lena thought about skipping to the next song. It couldn't possibly be any more embarrassing or would that only draw attention to the awkwardness?

Kara coughed as she suppressed another laugh. "Interesting couple of songs from your playlist. Don't Luthors loom over the city in their penthouse apartments listening to opera? Is there anything else I should know about you?"

The CEO swallowed hard while meeting the eyes of her crush. "How would you react if I did have something to tell you?" She slid her palm over Kara's warm fingers splayed out on the counter top.  

Kara licked her lips. "Why don't you tell me, and I'll let you know?"

Lena ground her teeth at letting a streaming algorithm force her hand. She could try to laugh it off as a misunderstanding. These might have been her most played songs but plenty of people have been horrified at what came on when their music libraries have been put on shuffle in public. Still, nothing would ever happen if she let her fear of rejection keep her attraction bottled up forever. "Tomorrow night. Do you want to go out to dinner with me? As in a romantic date," Lena proposed.

"I would love to," came the response. Regardless of how Lena's first attempt at baking turned out, she was sure the smell of fresh cookies would forever be associated with Kara's grin and a feeling like sunshine bursting in her chest.

**Author's Note:**

> Not affiliated with Spotify in any way. Written sober but won't deny the inspiration struck while streaming music after a night of tequila shots so excuse the indulgence.
> 
> "Shut Up Kiss Me" by Angel Olsen  
> "Love Song for a Dom Stripper" by Be Steadwell  
> "Bestie" by Sizzy Rocket


End file.
